Midnight Apologies
by reituki77
Summary: Wolfram sneaked inside his brother's bedroom every night...to apologize. Pairings: ConWolf Conrad/Wolfram ConradXWolfram Conradwolfram. Warning: Mild Incest implied. Disclaimer: I do not own KKM, unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. This is intended to be a one-shot, although I may consider making it a sequel if anyone is interested *laughs*. Conrad X Wolfram pairing has always interest me *_* Although you can waive it off as brotherly affection in this fic. Please kindly review this fic, and I hope you guys will go easy on me cause this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic ^_^

P.S. 70 hits in one day and no reviews? I feel sad ;_; Oh well, most of the readers are anonymous readers anyways. *Sigh*

Enjoy :D

* * *

oooooooo0ooooooo0

He quietly opened his brother's bedroom door. Wolfram walked slowly towards the sleeping figure and sat on the edge of his brother's bed.

"Forgive me, Chiisai aniue. Please don't be angry at me," He whispered quietly as he touched his sleeping brother so very lightly.

This had become a daily routine for Wolfram von Bielefeld.**  
**During the day, he would _'unintentionally'_ hurt his brother's feelings through his harsh words, while deep inside, the young blonde would feel guilty and uneasy. At night, he always sneaked inside Conrad's bedroom to apologize, even though the brown-haired man was asleep. He blamed his ego for not being able to cooperate with what was on his mind.

Wolfram had always admired his half-brothers from a far.

Of course, he was always much more direct in expressing his affection to his eldest brother; in fact, he had always bragged about his eldest brother's ability in politics, and had hoped that Gwendal would become the next Maoh; that was before Yuuri entered the picture.

Wolfram's feelings towards Conrad were much more complex than what was seen on the surface.  
Conrad had always been his favourite brother since he was still a toddler. Little blonde Wolfram would cry for hours whenever Conrad had to leave for a trip with his father. Every time Conrad had to leave, he would sneak into Conrad's bedroom the night before and hugged his brother tightly so he won't be able to leave in the morning. Unfortunately, by the time little Wolfram had woken up, he was tucked in properly and the side of the bed was empty.

Little Wolfram had given his first kiss to Conrad.  
His mother, Lady Celi, had told him that his first kiss is very important, and had to be given to the person he loved the most. Lady Celi had planned to get her adorable youngest son's first kiss as a harmless joke, but Conrad was Wolfram's favourite person...and he had given his first kiss to Conrad. Conrad was very pleased about it, and had told young Wolfram that his only little brother will always be his priority and the person he loved the most.

The eldest brother, Gwendal, had always noticed young Wolfram's unhealthy crush towards Conrad, so it really shocked him (and the whole household) regarding Wolfram's angry outburst towards Conrad's half-human heritage.  
The young prince had refused to be in the same room with Conrad, until a few years later, when the war broke out, and Conrad was assigned to fight on the front line.

Wolfram had sneaked inside his brother's room and hugged him tightly so he won't be able to leave for the war; just like what he used to do. By the time he had woken up, his brother had left. Wolfram had cried for days, and his heart was filled with regret and guilt for mistreating his brother. After the war, Wolfram never complained about being in the same room with Conrad anymore.

"I love you," Wolfram whispered, as he leaned down and gave his brother a kiss.  
He regretted his actions on denying Conrad's existence as his brother in front of the new Maoh earlier during dinner.  
"And I love you too," Conrad opened his eyes and huddled the surprised looking Wolfram into his chest.  
Conrad had always known about the young blonde's daily routine during the night. As a trained soldier, Conrad had always been light sleeper. He felt warm tears trickling down his younger brother's cheeks and he lifted Wolfram's chin...just a little bit, and reached down for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is a short sequel to the first chapter. I may upload little oneshots once in a while, so please keep an eye on the updates :)**

Please** review** and let me know what you think of the chapter.

* * *

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

"Back again?" Conrad asked quietly as his bedroom door opened.

This had become a daily routine for his younger brother. He would quietly sneak inside Conrad's room, apologizing for what he had done that day, and left quietly before dawn.

"You're awake," Wolfram mumbled. It wasn't a question, it was merely a statement.

"Come," Conrad scooted on the bed, creating a space for Wolfram to fit in.

He reached out a hand for Wolfram to take, and he was surprised when Wolfram took his had shyly and laid down next to him.

"I'm sorry for being rude today," Wolfram approached apologetically.

He could hear Conrad's steady breathing next to him. He wondered if Conrad could hear his heartbeat.

"I know. It is okay, I forgive you." Conrad replied calmly.

"Wolfram, are you happy being with his Majesty's fiancé?" Conrad closed his eyes, trying to stay composed.

He knew that the engagement was an accident. He had pondered if the young blonde was alright with the engagement.

He was quite furious himself to know that his younger brother is forced into this. Although he respected the new Maoh very much, he had hoped that the new Maoh would be engaged with a girl...or at least somebody else other than Wolfram.

"...I wish it was you." Wolfram muttered quietly.

"What do you mean by that? You wished I'm the one engaged to the Maoh?" Conrad asked, raising his voice.

"No! I wish that you were the one. I wish that I would be engaged to you," Wolfram blushed, as he sat up, preparing to leave.

Conrad pulled him back to the bed, and he smiled. He was glad to learn that Wolfram's affection for him was still there. He thought the young blond had ended all their affectionate behaviour after Wolfram learned that he was half human.

Conrad knew that his incestuous feelings for Wolfram need to stop.

He had always tried to convince himself that the feelings they shared was nothing more than brotherly love, but he noticed that his love for Gwendal is different than his love for the young blonde.

"Can I kiss you?" Conrad whispered softly.

The young blonde was expressionless. He didn't respond to the question. Instead he pulled Conrad down with him and planted a kiss on his lips. He felt Conrad's tongue licking his bottom lip softly and responded to the passionate kiss.

Conrad pulled back and stroked the young blonde's soft hair, humming a lullaby softly.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Wolfram asked as he rested his head on Conrad's chest, listening to his calm heartbeat.

"No, I will take you to your room when you are asleep. So go ahead and sleep," Conrad smiled softly.

"Why? You don't want me here," Wolfram gravely stated, turning away from Conrad.

"You're engaged to the Maoh. So please, let's bear with it together," Conrad chuckled softly, "Besides, I don't trust myself being with you all night,"

Wolfram turned crimson as he felt Conrad's arm sneaked around him.

"Let go! Okay, you better wake me up around dawn then. I don't want you to carry me around," Wolfram retorted as his pride started kicking in.

He mentally reminded himself to stop acting like this to Conrad. He was about to apologize when he heard Conrad laughing softly at his statement.

Wolfram smiled and slept while listening to Conrad's steady breathing.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

* * *

I hope you enjoy the chapter! **Let me know about it!**


End file.
